nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley
Ridley is a high ranking space pirate and one of the most popular and primary antagionists of the Metroid series. Ridley appears to have a very deep rivalry with Samus Aran. Despite the ridiculous amount of games he is in, (appearing in every Metroid game except for Prime 2, Hunters, and Metroid 2) much like Ganondorf, he somehow never dies for good. The Metroid E-Manga attempted to explain this with saying Ridley eats dead cells and bodies to regenerate himself. In the Metroid games, several of his deathes revolve around him exploding and degenerating which makes him unable to eat anything, therefore reducing the logic. Space Pirate technology is most likely the canonical reason. Ridley has gained himself a lot of fans over the years and was a very well expected playable candidate for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, even though many were outraged that he is merely a boss in the game. Ridley has a respectal reputation on Nintendo Rocket, but more than anything he is known for the Ranthog meme, much like Mewtwo. History Nearly nothing is known about Ridley before he became a space mercenary bent on destruction, assuming he had anything before then in the first place, although it is known he had to climb up the ranks to become the supreme commander of the Space Pirates. Ridley was introduced on an Earth-established colonial planet known by K-2L, where then he lead an enormous raid on to the planet. Samus, only 3 years old at the time, confronts Ridley and attempts to befriend him, but quickly fails and is attacked by the beast. Later during then, Samus' parents confront the dragon and both eventually get brutally killed in the process in front of the young girl. After that, Ridley dissappeared until Samus went back to Zebes, and she found out that she "was" Ridley's new partner. Ridley then attacked Samus. After she froze, suffering from Post Traumatic Stress, he taunted her, and then left. After words, in Metroid/Metroid Zero Mission, she encountered him again and kicked his tail end. After words, he was reborn over Talon IV, and followed Samus around like a stalker plenty of times, after which he was killed again. A few years or so later, he returns, pretty much the same, and is killed again in a giant tube. After this, he was thought dead again during the rest of the Phaze adventure time, and was shown to still be alive. He was killed again in the Leviathan of the Pirate Homeworld. After this defeat, he was reborn somehow into a red/purple dragon. He then raided the Space Colony Ceres and trashed it, stealing the Baby Metroid, and beating Samus. She followed him to Zebes again, and he was killed for the second time on Zebes. After this, a sample of his DNA was found by the Federation, and was, infact, cloned on the Bottle Ship. Samus once again fought her arch-nemisis and beat him. The Ridley in Metroid Fusion is basically just a clone, except no feelings but to kill. Samus proceded to destroy this Ridley, as well. Overall, this just proves Ridley can't get much done, asside from Stealing Metroids and dieing. Members on Ridley * Sonic loves Ridley to no end and is his favorite Metroid character by far. He also is still very angry Ridley is not playable in Brawl. * Lavama is a major Ridley fan, and is extremly still pissed Ridley was just a Boss in Brawl, even though some people kept on bringing up the fact of size. He says he can be resized. * Resurgence thinks Ridley is an awesome Metroid villain and thinks he's a TOUGH as nails boss in the Subspace Emissary. *King Nothing says: "No, damn no. Ridley will never be playable in Smash Bros. if I have anything to say about it." Trivia * It is unknown what Ridley exactly is supposed to be. Most say he's a dragon, others just a lizard with wings, some even go to the extent of a Space Pirate sub-species. * Ridley's canon color is of a damp purple, although in artwork and in his other forms he has appeared as blue, red, and gray. Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Metroid Category:Character Battle combatants